Bebebe-be Be-bebe
Bebebe-be Be-bebe (ベベベーベ・ベーベベ) is a character from the manga and anime series, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He is Hydrate's right-hand man, and a member of the Reverse Maruhage Empire. Background Bebebe-be Be-bebe is one of Bo-bobo's older brothers, and a former member of the Reverse Maruhage Empire. He is a man wearing black pants and a black jacket with two yellow wing-like imprints on the back. He has black hair that completely covers his eyes, in order to keep people from seeing how cutesy they are (he will attack anyone who sees his eyes). Be-bebe is normally a calm and laid back individual, but when faced with overwhelming opponents, he can become cowardly. He is often seen with a cigarette in his mouth. History Past During his childhood, Be-bebe lived in the Hair Kingdom, where he spent all of his time with Bo-bobo and his two friends Gunkan and Hatenko. During a random moment of his life, Be-bebe wound up spending the rest of his youth as a cat (but turned back into a human sometime before becoming an adult)! Life was good for Be-bebe, but this all came to an end on the day when the Hair Kingdom fell to the forces of the Maruhage Empire. He and Bo-bobo were two of the only survivors left, and tried to stay together, but Reverse leader Hydrate kidnapped him and brainwashed him into becoming the strongest in his army! The Playoffs and the Reverse Maruhage Empire Be-bebe is first seen beside Hydrate, while the evil leader tells his minions of his evil plans! Up to now, Be-bebe is Hydrate's left-hand man. When the Reverse vessel "Yamiking" is finally in the air, the empire gets an angry challenge from Bo-bobo and his group of rebels. Be-bebe then acts as the guardian of the Yamiking's fourth floor "Moon Sati-Field ZO". When the rebels finally reach him, Bo-bobo and Hatenko recognize Be-bebe instantly, and discuss one of their childhood memories. Though Be-bebe remembers, his loyalties lie with the reverse empire, and he uses his Fist of Leghair abilities to turn Heppokomaru and Beauty into his own "Sungege" followers! Angry now, Bo-bobo tries to attack his brother by summoning Bo-bobo world, but Be-bebe yells out "Sungege!" and destroys it! This same attack, also seals off Bo-bobo's nosehairs, leaving the afro warrior without his greatest technique. Using his hair skills amplified by the power of his stage (the moon increases the power of leghair and stops all other hair attacks), Be-bebe is more powerful than ever, with Bo-bobo landing few effective hits. Nothing the rebels do works, until Torpedo Girl jumps inside of Bo-bobo to re-modify him, allowing Bo-bobo to unleash the power from "Ganeme" (turning his sunglasses upside down and yelling "bo" repeatedly)! Bo-bobo opens up portals to the past, and puts sunglasses on everyone, causing them damage and infecting them with Ganeme at the same time! Eventually, Be-bebe is the only one left without sunglasses, so Bo-bobo and Don Patch summon two giant pairs of sunglasses, and slam Be-bebe with them (infecting Be-bebe with Ganeme in the process), finally putting a stop to him. After his defeat, Hatenko questions Be-bebe about why he would join the Reverse empire, but Be-bebe's answer is vague and not very helpful (It is just a bunch of random pictures crammed into one manga panel). Be-bebe, disappointed in his actions, then tries to make a run for one of the rooms windows (but Don Patch catches him and then hang glides him out of the fortress), believing that he will never see his younger brother again. The Hair Kingdom Eventually, Be-bebe unintentionally follows Bo-bobo home to the Hair Kingdom to bring down their elder brother, Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi. After he is confronted by Bo-bobo and is convinced to help join the rebellion, the two come face to face with 4th district general, Bird of Paradise, who is possessed by Bi-bibi the minute the battle starts. Despite their opponent just being a controlled henchmen, Be-bebe is too afraid to fight him, as Bird of Paradise continually lashes out at them with Bi-bibi's "Fist of Head Hair". Yet Be-bebe proves instrumental in taking him down, by creating a hair peace with Bo-bobo, canceling out all of their hair related abilities. Later, Be-bebe is unexpected recruited by Shigeki X to be the fourth team member assisting him, Wandering Tofu and Goisu in MechaShigekiTower Survival where he was to be their secret weapon against the foursome of Bo-bobo, Don Patch, Tennosuke and Beauty. However, at the very same moment Be-bebe was supposed to be revealed, he is revealed already crushed and defeated by "hostage" (and big sister) Bu-bubu, making his recruitment by the Hair Kingdom forces ultimately pointless. When face to face with Bi-bibi, Be-bebe, Bu-bubu, and Hatenko are deprived of their "hair balls", and Bi-bibi winds up killing Bu-bubu by crushing hers! After Bi-bibi kills Bo-bobo, it is obvious that Bi-bibi is too powerful to take on by themselves. Be-bebe managed to steal back the two remaining hair balls, but he crushes them, killing himself and Hatenko so that they can follow Bo-bobo into the afterlife and possibly revive him! When Bo-bobo is revived by Landmine Dandy, the two assists Bo-bobo as a pair of ghosts, and Bo-bobo wins the fight against Bi-bibi! They are mysteriously revived after Bi-bibi's defeat. Shinsetsu Bo-bobo Be-bebe appears very little in Shinsetsu. Shortly after their victory against Bi-bibi, Tsuru Tsurulina III arrived and stole Bi-bibi's hair ball, killing him in the process, and gaining extreme power! Despite how evil Bi-bibi was, Be-bebe visits his grave in order to pay his respects. However, he visits on the same day that Tsuru Tsurulina III is destroyed, and Bi-bibi revives himself shortly after him. It is unknown what happened next. Abilities & Powers A hair master like his little brother, Be-bebe is a master of "Sunege Shinken" (スネ毛真拳; "Fist of Leghair"), which allows complete mastery of his leg hairs, even to the point of unleashing it from the cuffs of his pants. Similarly, he can both stop Bo-bobo's own nosehairs by merely yelling out "SUNEGE!" (スネ毛) whenever his brother prepares to use his hair attacks. Attacks *'Color Dyed Leghair' (スネ毛色に染まれ): Be-bebe ties enemies with his leghairs and brainwashes them. *'Flower Consulting' (フラワーコンサルティング): Be-bebe seals off opponent's attack. *'Rejecting Leghair' : Be-bebe's leghairs detect strong forces. *'Leghair Impact': Kicks opponent's stomach with his knee. *'Leghair Shot': Be-bebe swings his leg in the air while his leghairs whip the enemy. *'Leghair Slap': Kicks the enemy. *'Ultimate Leghair Chop': Charges at the enemy and kicks him while canceling his attack. *'Leghair Rage': If someone sees Be-bebe's face, he starts rampaging. *'Leghair Crash': Kicks the enemy. Appearances * Anime appearances: 70(Unofficial Debut), 75-76 * Manga appearances: 175, 178, 188-191, 204-208, 217-218, 222-229, Shinsetsu 72 Trivia * Be-bebe is a year older than Bo-bobo, making him 28 years old in the original series, and 29 in Shinsetsu. * During Ganeme, it is revealed that Don Patch went back in time and turned Be-bebe into a cat (but he only did it because kid Bo-bobo paid him to). * Be-bebe leg hairs are powered up by the moon hence his moon based arena. As such, he is in control of a large army of rabbits. This is somewhat understandable, as there is a Japanese folk-tale that states that there are rabbit's that live on the moon that make treats for children. * It is revealed during the Hair Kingdom Arc, that Be-bebe owns a motorcycle. Oddly enough, he sits back with his legs on the handle bars, while his leghairs drive it. * Be-bebe appears to be a slight parody of One Piece character, Sanji. Both mostly wear complete black, are occasionally seen smoking, and have hair hanging over their faces. Both also fight solely through the use of their legs. * Be-bebe also seems to have a dislike of Don Patch, given that he has described him as annoying. References Category:Recurring characters Category:Shinken Users Category:Villains Category:Members of the Reverse Maruhage Empire Category:Male Characters Category:Bobobo Characters